Asa (Prime Earth)
The Phantom Stranger Nightmare Nurse's first interaction with the Justice League Dark occurred after the Phantom Stranger was impaled by Doctor Thirteen using the Spear of Destiny and his soul was removed from his body. When the body was brought to the JLD they realized that they would need assistance in retrieving his soul. With some protest on the part of John Constantine, Zatanna summoned the Nightmare Nurse. Bound to heal any wound, the Nurse used her magical abilities to retrieve the Stranger's soul from the Land of Non, saving his life in the process. When the Stranger woke he exclaimed that he knew the location of his missing family, as he had been informed by an entity known as the Sin Eater that they were trapped in Hell. After numerous hours of pouring into texts, the JLD eventually found a way of sending the Stranger to them, and then performed the ritual sending the Stranger to Hell. Blight When the Crime Syndicate came to Earth via Pandora's Box Nightmare Nurse came to John's assistance. John had been infected by a virus from the Box that caused his negative emotions to come to the forefront of his mind. Removing the sickness from Constantine, he told her that the Syndicate's arrival had boosted humanities worst traits,and that the growing ocean of sin had given birth to the manifestation of evil: Blight. Asa agreed to help Constantine defeat Blight and the Syndicate, as well as free the Justice League, the Justice League of America, and the Justice League Dark. She presented Constantine with a clone of Swamp Thing that she planned to use as muscle in their crusade against evil, he real Swamp Thing then arrived and destroyed the clone before agreeing to help the two save the Earth. The three performed a ritual, flinging themselves into their own unconsciousness where they confronted blight. However Blight easily defeated the trio, forcing them to retreat back to the House of Mystery. Pondering on their next move, Constantine decided to seek out the help of the Trinity of Sin. Justice League Dark Despite her main connection, John's departure from the team, Nightmare Nurse joined the Justice League Dark, stating that she was a healer, and that the world needed healing now more than ever. However, tensions soon rose when Alice, who had been dormant for decades, banished Asa from her body. From Alice's point of view, it was Nightmare Nurse who had made her ill, and had remorselessly taken her as a host. With help from Constantine, Asa managed to return to the House of Mystery, but only made things worse when she failed to resist her urges and took over Zatanna's body rather than Alice's. In an attempt to pull the Nightmare Nurse out of Zatanna, John accidentally pulled the entire House of Mystery into the realm known as the Between. This put the team in danger, as the consciousness of the Between threatened to consume everybody within it. Asa explained that she had actually saved Alice, and then sacrificed herself to the Between in order to heal its hunger, and save the rest of the Justice League Dark. However, Zatanna had actually taken a fragment of Asa's soul in what appeared to just be a kiss, and used that to resurrect her, and save Alice, who was dying of the same disease that had ailed her decades earlier now that the Nightmare Nurse had left her body. Nightmare Nurse possessed Alice again, but this time with her host's blessing, and the promise not to bury her consciousness this time. Afterwards, Nightmare Nurse was welcomed as an invaluable member of the team. | Powers = * ** : Nightmare Nurse is able to produce lethal magic that she blasts opponents with. ** ** : Asa is able to create medical tools out of hard light to use as weapons or to assist in medical procedures. ** : Nightmare Nurse is capable of using her magical abilities to heal a patient suffering from any condition. She is capable of healing spiritual, physical and psychological ailments with her Healing powers. ** : Asa has inoculated herself against every illness in existence, whether magical or not. ** : To help her in her medical procedures, Asa often casts illusions in a patient's mind. She can also use this spell in combat when needed. *** : Asa is able to make others perceive her as another person or creature by planting illusions in their mind. ** : Due to her demon physiology Asa doesn't age and thus can only be killed by external means, she is at least a few millennia old. ** | Abilities = * : John Constantine stated that Asa is even more deceitful then he is. * : Nightmare Nurse possesses a vast quantity of knowledge on healing, knowing how to cure any ailment that might affect a creature. She is a masterful surgeon who is able to operate on any wound, whether it be physical, mental or spiritual. * : Nightmare Nurse has a rich understanding of magic and how different magical life forms function. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Justice League Dark members Category:Nurses Category:Bisexual Characters Category:John Constantine's Love Interests